


Crema (mini) Verse Prompt Fill #50

by twobirdsonesong



Series: Crema Verse [53]
Category: Glee
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Brothers, Crema verse, Drabble, Grocery Shopping, M/M, Prompt Fic, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-11-10
Updated: 2013-11-10
Packaged: 2018-01-01 03:12:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1039660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twobirdsonesong/pseuds/twobirdsonesong
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Anonymous asked you: Could you write a prompt with Kurt, Blaine and Cooper doing shopping together, please?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Crema (mini) Verse Prompt Fill #50

“Cooper, we really don’t need four packages of Oreos.  Especially not those disgusting red ones.”

 

“They’re Winter Crème, _Blaine_.”

 

“They’re not on the list, _Cooper_.”  Blaine rolls his eyes at the exaggerated pout on his brother’s face as he holds yet another package of Oreos up to his chin.  He looks exactly like he did when they were younger and trying to get their parents to do something for them they both knew their parents really didn’t want to do.  Blaine was generally a little better at batting his eyelashes to get things from their mom.

 

“Kurt will let me have the extra cookies, won’t you, Kurt?”

 

Blaine watches as Kurt drops a couple of boxes of whole wheat pasta into the cart.  He’d wandered off while Blaine and Cooper argued in the snack aisle.  Blaine can’t blame him for that.

 

“At least get the mint ones.  I don’t even know what “winter crème” is supposed to taste like,” Kurt says, wrinkling his nose.  Blaine can see the dirty little wheels in Cooper’s head turning at Kurt’s unfortunate choice of phrasing and know there’s no way to stop it.  He still tries.

 

“Don’t even say it.”  Blaine holds a hand up and Cooper’s ridiculous pout shifts into a shit-eating grin.

 

“Are you _sure_ you don’t know what winter crème tastes like?  Because last night it sure sounded like you do.”

  
Blaine flushes in aisle 8 while Kurt merely raises a lovely eyebrow at Cooper.  Blaine is sort of in love with how quickly Kurt was able to…get used to his brother.  Cooper a lot of person, but Kurt is more than capable of wrangling him.  But it doesn’t mean Blaine needs or wants his brother knowing anything at all about his sex life.

 

“I’m leaving now,” Blaine says, wheeling the cart around and walking away.  “I’ll be in the organic vegetables if you need me.”

 

“HEY BLAINE, DON’T FORGET TO GET MORE LUBE!” Cooper calls out, voice ringing loud and clear across the grocery store.  “YOU REALLY DON’T WANT TO RUN OUT OF THAT!”

 

“ _Goddamnit_ , Cooper.”


End file.
